


Последний шанс

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bars and Pubs, Forgiveness, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Magical Realism, POV Sherlock Holmes, Regret, Second Chances, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: В каком-то баре Шерлок сталкивается со старым другом, который готов заключить с ним сделку,Или,Через два года Шерлок возвращается домой к Джону.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 15





	Последний шанс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Last Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543053) by [Calais_Reno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calais_Reno/pseuds/Calais_Reno). 



Шерлок Холмс курит свою последнюю сигарету где-то на Балканах, на почти пустынной улице. Он устал, очень устал. И это причиняет боль − физическую, эмоциональную, умственную − всеми возможными способами. События последних нескольких дней расплывчаты. На его сознание давит мысль _«Может быть, у меня амнезия»_. И ещё вопрос: « _Почему у меня амнезия?»_ И беспокойство: « _Что со мной случилось?»_

Он на самом деле помнит Джона. Как он мог его забыть? Он помнит каждую великолепную улыбку, каждый изгиб брови, каждое сердитое фырканье и все способы, которыми тот говорит _«Шерлок»_. С нежностью, когда он делает что-то _потрясающее_ ; безучастно, когда он говорит _«Я всё ещё не понимаю»_ ; сердито, когда Джон находит что-то ужасное в холодильнике.

Он особенно хорошо помнит, когда в последний раз Джон произносил его имя. Он видел, как тот вышел из кэба, прижимая к уху телефон. Они разговаривали. Джон поднял голову и увидел его на крыше. Он помнит, как сказал ему _«Прости»_. Он помнит, как Джон выкрикивал его имя, и слышит в голосе Джона ужас, которого никогда не слышал.

 _«Смотри, что я наделал»_ , − подумал он, когда земля поднялась ему навстречу.

Он не любит вспоминать. Всё в тот день было неправильно. Потрясённое лицо Джона, сдавленный голос, дрожащие руки, когда тот искал его запястье. Было тринадцать возможностей, но в конечном счёте только одна определённость.

Но амнезия началась не там. Он совершенно в этом уверен. Он помнит самолёт, который доставил его на Балканы, грязный отель, где он лежал без сна на узкой кровати, задаваясь вопросом, чему он посвятил себя. Он думал о Джоне, об этих последних словах между ними, и это заставляло его сердце сжиматься от боли. Он надеется, что это не последний раз, когда он слышит голос Джона.

Но ему нужно идти дальше, если это стоит такой жертвы. И поэтому он запоминает список имён, людей, которых нужно найти, операции, которые нужно закрыть. Джон однажды назвал его _машиной_ , и вот кем он стал: дедуктивной, следящей, преследующей, лживой и убивающей машиной. И он помнит, что делает это ради Джона.

Он теряет счёт неделям и месяцам. Понятия «раньше», «позже», «недавно», «далеко» проплывают мимо, его воспоминания окутывает туман. Он больше ничего не знает. Он знает только, что всё это для Джона.

Он тушит сигарету. Представляет, как Джон говорит _«Шерлок»_...

На другой стороне улицы есть бар с (возможно) ироничным названием _«Салун «Последний шанс»_. Он голоден и хочет ещё одну сигарету. Тот факт, что у него нет денег в карманах, не мешает ему перейти улицу и толкнуть дверь.

На него обрушивается стена дыма, и он с благодарностью вдыхает никотин из вторых рук. Судя по названию, он ожидал увидеть что-нибудь с американской тематикой, может быть, вращающиеся двери и дребезжащее пианино, но здесь так же скучно и уныло, как и в любом другом восточноевропейском баре, в котором он бывал. Деревянные стулья скребут по бетонному полу. В баре царит психоделическая атмосфера шестидесятых годов, с лавовой лампой и плакатами Джими Хендрикса, Дженис Джоплин и Джима Моррисона в оранжево-розовом дневном свете.

Он чувствует запах жареной картошки и чего-то, что может быть колбасой, и даже если это худшая еда, которую он когда-либо пробовал, он готов это съесть. Он не помнит, когда ел в последний раз. В эти дни он ест довольно редко, но побеги научили его следить за своим транспортом и есть, когда появляется что-то съедобное. Он уговорит кого-нибудь покормить его. Он не уверен, какова будет его сторона обмена, но он открыт для переговоров.

Кроме него, здесь есть ещё несколько посетителей. Две женщины, славянки, обе с мутными глазами и со светлыми волосами. Трое мужчин сидят за столом и играют в карты. Может быть, он попросит присоединиться к игре и обманет их достаточно хорошо, чтобы получить после этого еду.

Направляясь к ним, он видит привидение, сидящее в баре. Это не может быть ничем иным, как призраком; Ирэн Адлер мертва.

Она потягивает красное вино из бокала и, кажется, не удивлена его появлением.

− Не ешьте эту еду, − говорит она, делая знак бармену принести ещё один бокал. Она наливает вино сама и ставит бокал перед ним, окидывая взглядом его ужасные волосы и одежду. − Вы выглядите ужасно. − Это заставляет её улыбаться.

Он тоже находит это забавным. Шерлок Холмс и Ирэн Адлер в салуне «Последний шанс» − последнее место на земле, где они оба хотели бы быть пойманными. Может быть, это и есть ад.

На ней кружевное чёрное платье, довольно скромное по её меркам, а на шее атласная лента, к которой приколота маленькая камея. Это странно старомодно, скорее нечто викторианское для доминантки, возможно, но он не знает много о том, как выглядят доминантки, когда та пьёт вино в дешёвом баре.

− Вы выглядите очень мило, − говорит он, − особенно для того, кто умер.

Она улыбается. 

− Всё относительно. Когда у вас есть всё время в мире, нетрудно хорошо выглядеть. С другой стороны, вы выглядите мертвее меня.

Он поднимает свой бокал за неё. 

− Спасибо.

Вино хорошее, лучше, чем можно ожидать найти в таком месте, как это. Быть мёртвым − вот что делает это возможным. Он никогда не представлял себе загробную жизнь такой.

− Это не загробная жизнь, − замечает она, каким-то образом читая его мысли.

Его взгляд прикован к маленькой камее. То, что он сначала увидел как профиль женщины, на самом деле крошечный череп.

− Тогда что это за место?

Она улыбается. 

− Разве вы не догадались?

Все имеющиеся данные указывают на один вывод. Ирэн мертва, и он тоже. Он не уверен, что чувствует по этому поводу. Есть определённая отстранённость, которая приходит от того, что ты находишь себя уже мёртвым, а не умирающим. Умирать было неприятно, как он теперь вспоминает. Довольно болезненно − и ненужно, поскольку у него не было информации, которую его похитители пытались выбить из него.

Такое расточительство − быть мёртвым в месте, где нет ничего спасительного. Он должен был умереть в более интересном месте. 

− Зачем мы здесь, если это не загробная жизнь? Мы можем уйти?

− Это ваш последний шанс, − отвечает она. Какой бы взгляд он ни бросал на неё, кажется, тот её раздражает. − Не будьте занудой, мистер Холмс. Я уверена, что вы понимаете самое главное. Последний шанс, единственный шанс.

− Я знаю, что это был не ваш труп в морге, − говорит он, − но последнее, что я слышал, вы действительно были мертвы. Майкрофт мне ничего не сказал, но я узнал. Вы были в Карачи, захвачены бандой террористов. Потеряли голову, так сказать.

Он смотрит на ленту более внимательно. _«Обезглавлена»_ , говорилось в отчёте. Он нашёл видео, чтобы посмотреть самому. Ему было грустно думать, что она действительно мертва, но не так, как думал Джон. Даже интересная и умная женщина не искушала его в этом смысле. Но это было похоже на пустую трату её талантов. Она могла бы прожить совсем другую жизнь.

− Я жду здесь, − объясняет она, − «своего шанса». Я так и думала, что это вы.

− Боюсь, я не в том положении, чтобы предложить вам много, мисс Адлер. Похоже, я оказался в такой же ситуации, попав в плен к такой же банде террористов с такими же намерениями.

Она кивает. 

− Здесь мы торгуем тем, что имеем. Поскольку мне нравится жить, я готова заключить с вами сделку. − Она достаёт телефон и прикасается к экрану. Он розовый, что кажется неуместным, поскольку всё вокруг либо неоновое, либо тусклое. − Мне не нужно спрашивать, чего вы хотите. − Она держит телефон так, чтобы он мог видеть экран.

Это Джон, стоящий на автобусной остановке. Очевидно, он собирается работать в какой-то скучной больнице, где будет лечить ангины и геморрой, сыпь и мочевой пузырь. Джон выглядит немного потерянным, похудевшим с тех пор, как Шерлок видел его в последний раз, его глаза потускнели.

При виде этого у него внутри всё переворачивается. Он сделал все это, чтобы спасти Джона, подарить ему шанс на счастливую жизнь, независимо от того, что случилось с ним. Джон, которого он видит, несчастлив. Неужели всё это было напрасно? Нет, ему придётся вернуться и спасти Джона ещё раз.

− Что касается меня... − Она пожимает плечами. − Мне бы очень хотелось сохранить голову.

Она запускает палец под ленту. Что-то тёмное скрывается под этой узкой полоской атласа, что-то, возможно, ужасное. На мгновение Шерлок задумывается, не собирается ли она показать ему что-то, что он не сможет стереть из своих Чертогов разума.

− Хорошо, − соглашается он. − Как это работает?

Она наливает им в бокалы ещё вина. 

− Вам нужен свидетель, кто-то, кто знает вас и может засвидетельствовать, почему вы заслуживаете жить, и тогда вы сможете пройти через эти двери и вернуться в свою жизнь. Я − ваш свидетель, а вы − мой. Я говорю причины для вас, а вы говорите причины для меня. Вы первый.

Он на мгновение задумывается. 

− Ну, вы очень умны − наверное, самая умная женщина из всех, кого я встречал. Немного безжалостная, но умная, как правило, видите риск раньше, чем другие, и ведёте умную игру, так, как вы сделали со мной. Вы − единственная женщина, которая когда-либо побеждала Шерлока Холмса.

Она отрицательно качает головой. 

− Этого недостаточно.

− Что вы имеете в виду? Быть умным не имеет значения?

− Удивительно, не правда ли? − Она смотрит в маленькое ручное зеркальце, нанося кроваво-красную помаду. − Вот мы здесь, два человека, которые всегда верили, что быть самым умным человеком в комнате − это конечная игра, цель в жизни.

− Разве не так?

− Что они говорили о вас на ваших похоронах? − спрашивает она. − По крайней мере, они у вас были, хотя на самом деле вы не были мертвы. Люди говорили, какой вы замечательный? Джон скорбит, потому что скучает по вашему мозгу?

− Он сказал, что я был лучшим человеком, самым человечным... человечным существом, которое он когда-либо знал.

− Ну вот и всё. Интеллект − не самая любимая черта характера. На ваших похоронах люди говорят о том, что вы сделали для человечества, а не о том, скольких людей вы перехитрили. Так почему же я заслуживаю жить?

− Давайте посмотрим. Вы манипулируете, и вы используете информацию, чтобы вымогать у людей... − Он делает паузу. − А нужно ли быть честным?

− Да. Если вы солжёте, то будете гореть в аду. − Она смеётся. − Не совсем, но попытайтесь.

− Вы выжили. Ну, пока... − он бросает взгляд на её шею. − Я имею в виду, что жизнь − это выживание; сильнейший побеждает и живёт, чтобы играть в другой день. Если судить по правилам вида, то вы преуспели.

− Так-то лучше, но все выжившие рано или поздно проигрывают. Я допустила ошибку и проиграла. Вопрос в том, заслуживаю ли я ещё одного шанса? Сделаю ли я мир лучше для кого-нибудь в любом случае?

Он помнит, что почувствовал, когда узнал, что она умерла. 

− Без вас мир становится менее интересным. Разум имеет значение, и красота, и удовольствие. Без этих вещей мир становится пресным, скучным и глупым. Вы отдали всё это даром.

Некоторое время она спокойно смотрит на него. 

− Я действительно считаю, что это самое приятное, что кто-либо когда-либо говорил обо мне.

− Хорошо, значит... вы в порядке? У вас есть второй шанс?

Когда он говорит это, у него появляется видение. Ирэн в чёрном одеянии, с закрытой головой, стоит на коленях. Она набирает сообщение на своём телефоне, а мужчина с винтовкой ждёт. Как только она протягивает трубку, к ней подходит ещё один мужчина с мечом в руке. Он целится ей в шею.

И Шерлок понимает, что он − _человек с мечом_.

_«Когда я говорю бегите, бегите!»_

Он открывает глаза. Спрыгнув с барного стула, Ирэн разглаживает платье. Она смотрит на свой телефон и бросает его в сумку. 

− Ну, вот и молодец. До cвидания, мистер Холмс.

− Подождите! Вы сказали, что мы обмениваемся любезностями − вы просто оставите меня здесь?

Она закатывает глаза. 

− Я просто дразню вас, мой дорогой. Я уже давно сижу здесь и скучаю, разговаривая с самыми скучными мертвецами. Даже ад должен быть интереснее, чем это место. Я никогда не оставлю вас здесь. Но не рассчитывайте увидеть меня снова после того, как мы уйдём отсюда. Я уеду в Нью-Йорк и собираюсь обручиться с миллионером. Это мой счастливый финал. А теперь давайте посмотрим на ваш.

Он тяжело вздыхает. 

− Да, давайте так и сделаем.

− Х-м-м... Вы пренебрежительно относитесь к добродетели, не замечаете красоты и ничего не понимаете перед лицом счастья, − говорит она. − Вы расстраиваете тех, кто вас любит, вы несносны с теми, кто вас не любит.

− Да, конечно. Я в курсе. Никаких спасительных черт. Я, однако, говорил о вас хорошие вещи, так что не могли бы вы попробовать?

Она улыбается. 

− Вы искуплены любовью совершенно особенного человека. Он не блистателен и не великолепен. Он вспыльчивый, и он... ну, он небольшого роста, точка. Он не из тех людей, которые выделяются в толпе или привлекают к себе внимание − как некоторые наши знакомые. Но он храбр, добр и мудр, чего не скажешь о вас. И он любит вас.

Его сердце подскакивает к горлу, сдавливая голос. 

− О ком мы говорим?

− Шерлок, вы знаете, кого я имею в виду. Он убил человека ради вас. Вы сомневаетесь, что он любит вас?

− Мы не пара. Он не... гей.

Она фыркает. 

− Ну, он определённо и не натурал. Поверь мне, я бы заметила. Но какое это имеет значение? Мы говорим о любви. Тот факт, что такой хороший человек любит вас, может означать только то, что вы заслуживаете жить.

Улыбаясь, она закрывает глаза. 

− Да, я думаю, что это может случиться, − бормочет она.

Он ждёт прозрения, но ничего не происходит. 

− Я... снова жив?

Она кивает в сторону двери. 

− Когда вы выйдете отсюда, вы окажетесь там. Это будет неприятно, но вас вот-вот спасёт ваш претенциозный братец. Вы будете дома через несколько недель.

− Значит, мы квиты.

− Так и есть. − Она улыбается. − Позвольте мне дать вам совет. Это совет, который был с трудом завоёван, поэтому я надеюсь, что вы его оцените.

− Конечно.

− Это не игра, мистер Холмс. И никогда ей не была. Мы с вами играли так, будто это было игрой, но мы ошибались. Мы всегда использовали свой талант, чтобы превзойти других, и нам нравится торжествовать над обычными умами. Но награда за это не полагается.

− Меня это не интересует.

− Да, это так. − Она поднимает голову. − Почему вы никогда не говорили Джону о своих чувствах к нему?

− Он не чувствует того же самого. Зачем выставлять себя на посмешище...

− Вы просто идиот. Риск того стоит. Это единственное, что действительно стоит того, чтобы рисковать своей гордостью, своим положением − и своей жизнью. Особенно вашей жизнью. − Она улыбается. − Это не игра. Люди могут смотреть на Джона Ватсона как на неудачника − и он, безусловно, много потерял. Но ему лучше, чем вам, потому что он наконец понял, что имеет значение.

− Как... что?

− _Вы_ много значите для него. Теперь он понимает, что любил вас.

− Любил... меня? − Он понимает, что вынужден повторять её слова, а он всегда ненавидит повторения, но это просто _невероятно_ − осознание того, что Джон любит его.

 _Любил_ его.

− Он рассердится, − говорит он.

Она смеётся. 

− Вы даже не представляете, как.

− Но... как же мне его вернуть?

− Вы не потеряли его. Он будет сердиться, но он любит вас. Уважайте это и относитесь к нему с осторожностью. Не пытайтесь быть умным, объясняя, как вы проделали свой трюк с исчезновением или рассматривая его как шутку. Уважайте его чувства. Не надо всё время говорить. _Слушайте его_. Скажите ему, что любите его. Он может не оценить этого в первый раз, когда вы извинитесь, но он услышит вас.

− Вы в этом уверены?

− Да. Это дало мне новую перспективу, ожидание здесь и осознание того, что я потеряла. И я думаю, что вы потеряли даже больше, чем я. Возможно, у вас было что-то, что я могу только надеяться, что у меня будет шанс выиграть − бескорыстная любовь другого человека. Джон так долго ждал, Шерлок. Он столько раз представлял себе это и смирился с тем, что на самом деле никогда не услышит, как вы это говорите. Так что это будет для него шоком.

− Скорее всего, он меня ударит, − размышляет Шерлок. Если он что-то и знает о Джоне Ватсоне, так это то, что у него вспыльчивый характер и готовый к бою кулак.

− Скорее всего, так и будет. Но он вернётся.

Он кивает. 

− А как же вы? Куда вы сейчас поедете?

− Нью-Йорк. − Она улыбается. − Новое имя, новая жизнь, последний шанс. Я намерена использовать его, чтобы начать жить заново.

Дверь открывается, и ещё одна несчастная попадает в подвешенное состояние. Она озадаченно озирается по сторонам, и Шерлок понимает её замешательство.

− Какого хрена, − ругается новоприбывшая. − Где я, чёрт возьми?

Он пристально смотрит на неё, автоматически переходя в режим дедукции.

_...единственный ребёнок... знает иностранные языки... умная медсестра... близорукая... охранник... печёт хлеб... недоверчивая... любитель кошек... романтичная... шрам от аппендикса... либеральная демократка... секретная татуировка... размер 12... лгунья..._

− Присаживайтесь у стойки, − говорит он. − Возможно, вы пробудете здесь какое-то время.

Она хмуро смотрит на него. 

− Мне кажется, я должна вас знать.

Он ухмыляется. 

− Вы не знаете.

По какой-то необъяснимой причине это вызывает у него _дрожь_ восторга.

***

Он спасён, но Майкрофт, конечно, должен быть утомлён этим.

− Небольшая благодарность не помешает, − говорит он. − На случай, если ты забыл, полевая работа − не моя естественная среда.

В то время как Майкрофт жалуется на то, как _ужасно_ работать под прикрытием, Шерлок подавляет своё негодование. У него на уме только одно. Ни Сербия, ни террористический заговор, ни сам Лондон. 

− А как же Джон?

Майкрофт ухмыляется. 

− Я следил за ним. Надеюсь, ты подготовил его к своему воскрешению. Может быть, это будет немного ошеломляюще − видеть, как ты возвращаешься из мёртвых.

Он натягивает пальто. 

− Я сейчас еду на Бейкер-стрит.

− На Бейкер-стрит? Его там больше нет.

Надежда ускользает от него.

− Я полагаю, он живёт своей жизнью.

− Он приложил немало усилий, − соглашается Майкрофт. − Хотя должен сказать, что ему ужасно везёт с женщинами.

− Женщины? Он с кем-то встречается?

Майкрофт прищуривается. 

− Я полагаю, ты думал, что он будет сидеть дома, пока тебя не будет. Правда, Шерлок. Его обожание может быть лучше, чем запрещённые вещества, но ты не можешь продолжать вести себя с ним так, как делал раньше. Даже золотые рыбки заслуживают некоторого ухода.

− Кто эта женщина?

− Бывшая. − Не меняя выражения лица, Майкрофт почему-то ухмыляется. − Она больше не с ним. − Он открывает папку и показывает Шерлоку фотографию женщины. Лет тридцати пяти, светлые волосы. Он видел эту женщину.

− Кто она такая?

− Пока ты выслеживал сообщников Мориарти за границей, я выкорчёвывал их здесь, в нашем собственном саду. Эта женщина, Мэри Морстен, была сообщницей Мориарти и Себастьяна Морана, который стоит за нынешним заговором. До недавнего времени она работала медсестрой в операционной, где работает доктор Ватсон. Её задачей было подобраться к нему поближе. Они догадались, что ты жив, и следили за ним, зная, что ты найдёшь его по возвращении. К счастью, она была перехвачена и пошла на риск, когда её загнали в угол, и теперь мертва. Доктор Ватсон считает, что она стала жертвой случайной стрельбы.

Шерлок пристально смотрит на него, вспоминая женщину, которая вошла в бар, когда они с Ирен уходили.

− Не стоит благодарности, − говорит Майкрофт. − Боюсь, что не смогу помочь тебе с твоей золотой рыбкой. Мой совет был бы таков...

− Я не нуждаюсь в твоих советах, − огрызается он. − Просто скажи мне, где его найти.

Джон в пабе, как и сказал Майкрофт. Он сидит на барном стуле, потягивая виски из стакана. Волосы у него лохматые, обычная военная стрижка отросла, и он уже несколько дней не брился. Шерлок садится рядом с ним и заказывает бокал пино нуар, будто он не был _мёртв_ всего несколько дней назад, сидя в совершенно другом баре с Ирен.

Ещё не обед, а Джон явно решил сегодня не выходить на работу. Он слегка пьян, но не падает. Пока нет, но будет, учитывая, что женщина, на которой он собирался жениться, теперь мертва.

Он надеется, что Мэри Морстен не получит второго шанса с Джоном, но Шерлоку Холмсу очень нужен ещё один. Последний шанс.

 _Ещё одно чудо, Шерлок, только для меня_.

Джон, не поднимая глаз, садится на табурет.

Шерлок благодарит бармена, когда тот ставит перед ним бокал, и пытается придумать, как начать разговор. Несколько минут они сидят молча.

− Я перестал тебя видеть какое-то время тому назад, − говорит Джон, глядя прямо перед собой. − Не знаю, заметил ли ты, что мёртв и всё такое. Сначала ты всегда был рядом, ходил за мной по пятам, делал замечания.

Шерлок делает глоток вина. 

− Разве это не было хорошо?

− Я выглядел немного сумасшедшим, разговаривая с тобой, но на самом деле это было утешительно. Не настоящая, а счастливая фантазия. В реальной жизни ты никогда не проявлял ко мне такого интереса. Я не помню, чтобы мы когда-нибудь сидели в таком баре. Так что я с самого начала знал, что это не... это не реально.

− М-м-м... − говорит он и кивает, просто чтобы подтвердить, что слушает. Это то, что сказала Ирен, что он должен слушать.

Джон допивает свой стакан и просит ещё. Он быстро опустошает его и подаёт знак, чтобы ему налили ещё. Шерлок наблюдает, как тот подносит его ко рту и пьёт; рука Джона немного дрожит, когда он ставит стакан.

Он по-прежнему не смотрит на Шерлока. Через мгновение он говорит: 

− И вот ты снова здесь.

− Да.

− Похоже, мне суждено остаться одному. − Покачав головой, он вытирает глаза. − Она была у меня так недолго, даже меньше, чем... Ну, у нас ведь так ничего не было, правда? Нет, этого никогда не было. Я всегда надеялся, но ты не такой.

 _«Дело не во мне»_ , − думает он. _Джон потерял кого-то, о ком он заботился, и ему больно_. Ревность к тому, что его заменили, иррациональна. Не имело значения, что она была не тем человеком, за которого Джон её принимал. Он нуждался в ком-то, и она была рядом с ним. 

− Она была добра к тебе?

Он кивает. 

− Так оно и было. Это было не идеально. Но она пришла вовремя, и это было лучшее, что могло случиться. Можно сказать, она спасла мне жизнь. Ты же видел, какой я был раньше. Она вытащила меня из этого состояния, и я был ей благодарен. Может быть, это не то, что делает брак прочным, но я не могу вернуться к... ну, ты понимаешь.

− Мне очень жаль, Джон.

− Это не твоя вина. − Он смотрит в глубину своего стакана. − Однако ты не сорвался с крючка. Я всё ещё злюсь на тебя. Я никогда не пойму, почему... почему ты это сделал.

− Я знаю. Теперь я понимаю, что это была ошибка.

Джон бросает на него косой взгляд. 

− Ты понимаешь?

− Да, я правда понимаю.

Он подавляет желание объясниться, сказать Джону, что _Мориарти нужно было остановить, там было трое бандитов, ты мог выпустить кота из мешка..._ всё это не то, что сейчас волнует Джона. И это правда, он совершал ошибки. Если бы ему не льстил интерес Мориарти к нему, если бы он не испытывал такой потребности отомстить за все его оскорбления, он мог бы раньше довериться помощи других. Он мог бы вспомнить, что Джон вовсе не идиот. Он храбр, осторожен и умеет думать на ходу.

− Я искренне сожалею об этом.

Джон улыбается в свой стакан. 

− Может ли мёртвый человек сожалеть?

Он колеблется. Как бы он ни сообщил новость, сделать это будет непросто.

− Ты просил меня о чуде, Джон, − говорит он. − Но я не творю чудес. Никогда не делал этого. Но я не был фальшивкой. Ты был прав насчёт этого. Я солгал, чтобы защитить тебя, и ты не проглотил это. Я не уверен, что когда-либо заслуживал твоей преданности.

Теперь Джон смотрит на него, и на его лице отражаются эмоции. _Гнев_ , конечно. Но есть также душевная боль, горе и сожаление − всё это борется с неожиданной надеждой.

− Пожалуйста, Джон. Дай мне шанс. Если ты согласен, я обещаю, что он мне больше не понадобится.

− Шерлок? − его голос прерывается, лицо начинает бледнеть. − Нет, это невозможно.

Он кладёт свою руку на руку Джона, чувствуя, как тот дрожит. 

− Я не умер.

Он видит приближающийся обморок, глаза Джона закатываются, тело расслабляется, и Шерлок готов поймать его. Бармен подходит к ним и наливает стакан воды.

− Обычно он может держаться лучше, − говорит он. − Хотите, я вызову кэб?

− Пожалуйста. − Он обнимает Джона так, чтобы тот мог прислониться к нему, и подносит воду к его губам. − Только глоток, Джон. С тобой всё в порядке.

Джон смотрит на него и вздрагивает от удивления. 

− Просто сон... − бормочет он.

Шерлок убирает с его лба слишком длинные волосы. 

− Нет, Джон, я настоящий. Тебе это не снится. Я − не сон. А вот и кэб. Сейчас я отвезу тебя домой.

В кэбе всю дорогу они молчат. Джон держится подальше от Шерлока, его глаза закрыты, губы шевелятся. Шерлок гадает, молится ли он.

Когда кэб останавливается на Бейкер-стрит, Джон не выглядит удивлённым. Он закрывает глаза, его губы дрожат. 

− Ты снова меня бросишь.

− Нет, Джон. Теперь я дома, и я остаюсь. Пойдём со мной в дом.

Джон слегка качает головой, но выходит из кэба и стоит на тротуаре, слегка покачиваясь. Шерлок тащит его вверх по лестнице, усаживает в кресло и сам садится напротив.

− Может, мне заварить чай? − спрашивает он.

Джон смеётся. Он смеётся так сильно, что начинает плакать. 

− Теперь я знаю, что ты не настоящий. Шерлок Холмс не заваривает чай.

Он опускается на колени у ног Джона и берёт его за руки. 

− Ты думаешь, что это сон, но это не так. _Я_ не умер. Я жив и больше не покину тебя.

По лицу Джона катятся слезы. 

− Ты мёртв, а я пьян.

Шерлок протягивает руку и касается его лица. 

− Не мёртв. Но да, ты пьян. Позволь мне уложить тебя в постель.

Он позволяет раздеть себя. Шерлок укладывает его в свою постель, а потом задёргивает шторы. В темноте Джон смотрит на него, его глаза сияют. 

− Пожалуйста. Не уходи. Только не снова.

Шерлок раздевается и надевает пижамные штаны. Проскользнув между простынями, он притягивает Джона в свои объятия и держит его, пока тот засыпает.

 _«Скажи ему, что любишь его»_.

− Я люблю тебя, − шепчет он в его седые волосы. Джон спит. Это просто для практики, чтобы услышать слова вслух.

Шерлок не видит снов; усталость погружает его в сон, и он не выныривает до тех пор, пока его не будит проникающий сквозь шторы свет фонарей. Уже ночь. Он открывает глаза и видит, что Джон пристально на него смотрит.

− Я люблю тебя, − говорит он.

Джон морщится. 

− Ты ублюдок.

Но на улице темно, а в постели Шерлока тепло, и между ними почти нет одежды. Шерлок крепче прижимает Джона к себе и чувствует, как бьётся его сердце. Что ещё более важно, его собственное сердце бьётся, а это значит, что он больше не мёртв. У него есть второй шанс. 

− Я люблю тебя, Джон.

Джон долго молчит, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Шерлока. Он плачет, его тёплые слезы просачиваются сквозь футболку.

 _«Уважай его чувства. Слушай его»_.

Шерлок гладит его по спине, целует волосы, ухо, бровь. Он ждёт.

Наконец Джон говорит: 

− Я тоже тебя люблю.

− Мне очень жаль.

− Так и должно быть. − Но он целует Шерлока. − Когда-нибудь, − говорит он, − тебе придётся рассказать мне, как тебе это удалось. Но не сегодня. А теперь иди сюда.

***

Почти год спустя Шерлок получает по почте маленький квадратный конверт. 

_«Миссис Годфри Нортон»_ , читает он обратный адрес, _«11 Е, 95 улица, город Нью-Йорк»_.

«Мистер и миссис Годфри Нортон.

Хотим объявить:

Мы женимся

13 сентября 2014 года».

− Что это такое? − спрашивает Джон, поднимая глаза. Он печатает что-то для своего блога.

− Ирэн вышла замуж, − говорит он, протягивая ему объявление.

Брови Джона изгибаются, задевая чёлку. 

− Значит ли это, что мы пригласим её к себе?

− Она не приедет.

− Ну, может быть, нам стоит послать ей подарок, − предлагает Джон. − Я чувствую, что мы ей чем-то обязаны. Это она сказала мне, что мы пара. Это заставило меня осознать, насколько очевидным я был.

Шерлок улыбается. 

− Она сказала, что я идиот.

− Это не так.

− Она имела в виду, что мне давно следовало рассказать тебе о своих чувствах. Я мог бы избавить себя − и тебя − от многих страданий.

− Тогда мы оба идиоты. − Джон откладывает свой ноутбук в сторону. − Самое главное, что ты _мой_ идиот.

Шерлок обнимает его и прижимается головой к шее Джона. Слёзы выступают у него на глазах. 

− Спасибо.

− За то, что женился на тебе?

− За то, что дал мне ещё один шанс.

Джон вытирает поцелуями слёзы. 

− У меня всегда будет ещё один шанс для тебя, любимый.


End file.
